


Like Ice

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo shows Die just how pain can be pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptictrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cryptictrinket).



> Prompt[s]: I - ice for **jrockfetishfic** and 0027: Muse - Showbiz for **prompt_rotation**  
>  Comments: For cryptictrinket  
> Beta Readers: elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Showbiz" by Muse

Die POV

A hiss of true pain slipped from between my teeth, tainting the air around us. Kyo's reaction to my vocalization was immediate and swift. His hand fell on my bare ass, raining several blows in quick succession. Each slap earned a cry of pleasure from me as I arched back toward him more and more.

The ropes crisscrossing my chest pulled tighter with my every movement. If they'd not been made of the finest silk strands, they would have burned my skin, cut deep enough to maybe even force blood from my pale body. But Kyo had told me I deserved only the best and wouldn't let me have it any other way.

If there was one thing I'd learned over the years it was that Kyo was nothing but fair. Everything he did was for a reason and every single action tainted heavily with the love that he never quite voiced. He's a firm believer that actions speak louder than words. And despite him holding a fear of love, I know that he feels for me what I feel for him. Without the bond of trust between us, none of this would be possible. He holds the control in his hands and I let it slip through mine into his. I'd have it no other way... and neither would he. Together we make the perfect match; the masochist and the sadomasochist. I want the pain and he gives it to me, even showing me his pain upon occasion.

A mutual friend of ours once found us in the bouts of one of our games. He questioned me for hours, scared of what I'd gotten myself into. But he couldn't understand... didn't want to, maybe... that what Kyo and I have has nothing to do with social conventions or sexual connotation. Rather, it just is who we are. There is no 'Master' and no 'slave'. There is me and then there is Kyo. We have no order, no blind pointless devotion. Instead, we have something deeper than either of us care to put words to and a bond that works equally for each of us. He does not direct me and I do not look to him to guide me through life. More than that, he does not own me. But that friend failed to see the difference between a simple outpouring of our wants and needs and some silly labels.

Fear, perhaps, guided him into misconception. Not that I blame him. Walking in on Kyo fucking me as if he were raping me, me screaming as he pulled my hair violently... that had to be traumatic for him. What he failed to see was that Kyo would stop the instant I asked him to, that neither of us would ever take it too close to certain lines, and that sometimes... we simply make love. There are loving and tender moments in our relationship; times when he caresses my skin rather than slapping it, kisses me rather than abusing my lips with his own, goes slowly instead of fucking me at a brutal, breakneck pace. But those are times built only for us, times reserved for the moments that require a joining of our souls rather than a bonding of our bodies. If every couple were only as honest, they'd realize it's just the same for them: a fuck versus love-making.

Even as I watch Kyo light a candle sitting on the dresser beside the bed, I know where he's going with this. My eyes burn with unvoiced pleasure and I tug at the bonds that keep my hands in the air, my torso lifted from the bed. His unbuttoned shirt slips off his shoulders, pooling on the floor as he makes his way toward me, pausing only to pick up a silver bowl from the edge of the bed.

The mattress dips under his weight as he settles in front of me and slips his fingers into the metal bowl, pulling out a single piece of ice. He slips it between his lips and sucks on it, making sure to do it loudly, moving it as if he's blowing it. My eyes are locked only on him, on this display that I know is only for me. A moment later his lips are sealed over mine and his tongue is pushing the ice cube into my mouth. Even though he has barely touched me since he put the ropes around my body, I'm already excited beyond belief. My cock is hard and straining between my legs and my heart flutters in my chest.

Smirking, he pulls back from me, running his tongue over his lips as he moves behind me. The cool wet of another ice cube trails down my back, sending shivers through my body. A breathless moan pours from me and I arch my ass back toward him, begging without words. His laughter is both music to my ears and an icy fist around my heart, constricting all it touches. With him, laughter isn't something done over kittens and lollipops... no, with him, laughter is about coming pain, about the cries that will fall from my throat, pulled willingly out by his actions.

Anticipation tinges my mind and I writhe against the ropes, panting harshly as I pull on them. "K-Kyo... oh please... _do_ something!"

Laughter is my response just before the icy coldness dips between my ass cheeks and presses against my puckered opening. The sting of blinding cold shoots through my body as the piece of ice slips inside me. I tense for just a second before moaning loudly. "Yes, oh gods, yes!" A second piece joins the first, sliding against it, pressing the coldness further inside of me. When the third piece slips in, a dribble of ice cold water slips down my inner thighs, wetting the bed at my knees. Four more cubes slide into my passage, pressing deeper and deeper into my body.

He crawls off the bed and I think he's done with that torture, but then he flicks his wrist and the freezing water from the bowl splashes over my chest and groin. A scream rips free of my throat and I twist on the ropes holding me in place. The ice cubes shift inside me and I feel my balls tighten ever so slightly in enjoyment of the sensation.

The smirk on Kyo's face and the glint in his eyes tells me this is far from over. One extreme to the other, I realize as he puts the bowl down only to pick up the candle from its resting spot. His steps are sure and confident, the way he's looking at me predatory. His jeans are ridiculously low on his hips, giving me view of the very start of his neatly trimmed pubic hair. It occurs to me that the bulge of his erection is the only thing keeping them from falling completely off. My eyes meet his and I silently dare him to test me, to push my limits.

He climbs on the bed and situates himself behind me, his free hand sliding over my back to my hip and then down to my ass. There, he delivers a stinging slap and I choke out a tiny cry. A second later, I'm screaming as hot wax slides down the curve of my back, branching out at the small and sliding over both hips. I yank violently at the bonds, not really trying to get free, but needing to feel like I'm putting some effort into taking away the pain that I want so badly. His hand rests on my upper thigh, gently massaging. "More?" It's his way of asking if I've had enough... if it was too much. Always cautious, never pushing past my comfort zone - and for that I love him more than life itself.

I nod my head. "Oh yes, Kyo... please, baby." My hips flex and my cock twitches impatiently between my legs. More wax falls on my shoulder, running down my chest and I gasp harshly, managing not to scream this time, though I want to so badly. I throw my head back, auburn hair falling across my shoulders over the bright red wax that's now dried on my skin.

"Close your eyes." That voice so milky smooth and erotic fills my ears and I instantly obey him, letting my eyelids flutter shut and my lips part.

Seconds slip by and then I shriek as if someone is trying to kill me. My entire body tenses and jerks violently as he dribbles the hot wax across my aching cock. He's careful, only one tiny drip at a time, avoiding what he knows are my most sensitive spots. He's not cruel, not by far. He just enjoys providing the pain that I want so very much for him to give. A moment later and the flame actually touches the skin of my thigh, extinguishing there, but I make no sound, don't even try to pull away from it.

The candle makes a clunking noise as he sets it on the dresser and climbs back on the bed behind me. The sound of his zipper is almost deafening to me. His hands caress the globes of my ass, kneading and spreading. More wetness slips down my thighs as I stop clenching. He groans and one hand leaves me, the sound of him jerking off more than obvious to my ears. I strain back toward him, whimpering softly, wanting him in me as soon as humanly possible.

A moment later, he gives me everything I want, hands holding my hips as he slams into me. I cry out, but it's no longer a sound of pain, rather it's a sound of absolutely astounded pleasure. The ice hasn't completely melted inside me yet and with every thrust of his dick into my tight passage, the cubes move around. I can only imagine what it must feel like to him.

"Fuck... so good... oh, Die, baby." His hips grind hard against me as he rotates them, feeling everything that I have to offer him as he presses his body closer to my own. One hand splays over my chest, just above my heart and the other slips down to work my cock. Breathless pants pepper the air, coming from both of us. His lips work over my shoulder and upper back as he pounds relentlessly into me. I start thrusting back on him, voicing incoherent words as I do.

My wrists snap hard against the ropes and my body arches as I scream Kyo's name for the entire world to hear. Cum shoots hot and sticky from my cock, coating his fingers and the bed beneath me. He moans roughly against my neck, biting down and thrusting faster, harder. His movements are jerky, inconsistent, foretelling of his own release. His fingers tighten on my hip as he slams into me one last time. Warmth fills my cooled passageway and it feels like heaven on earth.

He stays there inside me for the longest time. Even after he's gone completely limp, he's still there, just holding me close, his mouth moving silently against my skin. It's not until he unties me and lays me gently down that I realize I'm shaking. He peels the wax from my body, cleaning me of the red patterns, his eyes watching me so carefully as he does it. These are the moments... the times in which I know, without a doubt, that he loves me like no one else ever has. My heart swells with the feeling and for once, he smiles at me, the look genuine and caring. He is mine and I am his. For us, there is no other way it could ever be.


End file.
